Dancing in Time
by Sierra Rose 22
Summary: While browsing in a gift shop, a modern girl's world is turned upside down when she goes through a door and suddenly finds herself back in the 1800's on the Ponderosa with the real Cartwrights!


I do not own Bonanza or any of its characters.

Imagine how it would feel to love everything about the show Bonanza, and then suddenly find yourself right in the middle of the Ponderosa. That is what happens to a modern day girl when she suddenly finds herself back in time after browsing in a gift shop and stepping through a mysterious door.

**Dancing in Time**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nineteen year old, Alissa Anderson was browsing in the gift shop at the Ponderosa site. It was fun to look through all the things that related to the Cartwrights and Bonanza. Alissa loved to watch the reruns on TV and often times fantasized how it would really be to live back in that time with the Cartwrights. She had come on a tour of Nevada and now her trip was almost over.

Saving for her trip all year long, Alissa planned to see all of Nevada that she could see while she was on this trip. It was a present to herself before she had to go back for her second year of college in the fall. She had lived in a group home after her parents had passed away a few years before, and was quite an independent girl now that she was on her own. And this trip seemed to be just what the doctor ordered.

Knowing this would probably be her only chance to visit Nevada for a long time, she was most adamant about seeing the area where the show was filmed. Oh she knew there really wasn't a real Ponderosa. The ranch house was just a fake front that was made to look like the main house of the Cartwrights. But it didn't matter to Alissa because she wanted to see everything that had to do with the show. Visiting the area where they had the location of the Ponderosa was the last part of her trip before she headed back home, and she had a ball when they went on a tour of the set earlier that day.

Now that the tour was over, the tourists had been given some time to browse around the gift shop. While Alissa was looking at some items in the shop, she had to laugh to herself about how things would be different if she really did live there. First of all, she was a modern girl with definite opinions on just about everything and had gotten into more than one heated discussion because of it. She had more than one of her friends tell her that her mouth was going to get her into real trouble one day.

Her fiery temper was always something she had trouble controlling when she thought she was in the right. And more times than she could count, she spoke before she thought things through. That sure wouldn't go off too well back in the 'old days' where women weren't suppose to hardly have opinions at all. Alissa smiled at that thought as she started to push her hair back over her shoulder. And besides she laughed, how on earth would I deal with my hair if I lived there as I could never get along without my blow dryer and curling iron. She had long blonde hair that almost reached to her waist, and it took quite a while to dry even with the blow dryer.

Picking up a postcard to send to one of her friends back home, Alissa decided that it probably wouldn't be so cool to live in those times after all. But it sure was fun to fantasize about being around those handsome Cartwright men. Letting out a sigh, Alissa moved over to stand in line so she could purchase her postcard. She suddenly felt like a small child standing in line as both men that were in front and in back of her were rather tall. Of course, she was only 5ft.1 so a lot of people were tall compared to her. Because of her height and small build, people often thought she was a lot younger than she was. So she would angrily pull out her driver's license just to prove that they were wrong. Alissa had been very happy when she finally was old enough to drive. Then she could pull out her little bit of proof just to show how old she was to anyone that doubted her age.

The line to check out was rather long and Alissa was starting to get bored. So she started glancing around the shop again just incase she had missed something. Her eyes seemed to be drawn to a door at the back of the shop that she hadn't gone through yet, and she wondered what might be behind it. Maybe there are more interesting things to see she decided, as she slowly walked over to the door and started to turn the knob. The doorknob seemed rather warm to the touch. "That's odd," she said softly to herself, as she turned the knob and went on through the doorway.

The room was very dark, but there was a light at the end of the hall, so she continued walking. Eventually she heard that door closing behind her, but thought nothing of it and kept on going. Finding a second door at the end of the hallway, Alissa carefully turned the knob and slowly stepped through the doorway. Because she was so intent on what was ahead through the second door, Alissa didn't even notice her wallet slipping out of her purse as she bent down to go through this smaller doorway.

Once through the doorway, it didn't take her very long to realize that she was stepping into a rather large barn. I guess this must be more of the property that I didn't get to see on the tour she thought. But as curiosity was definitely getting the better of her, Alissa continued on into the barn. Bang! Just as with the first door, this door also closed with a loud thud. Boy these doors sure do keep closing on people she thought, as she decided to investigate further. Upon walking farther into the barn, she couldn't help but notice that there were several horses standing in the individual stalls.

"Wow, they sure do like to have everything for effect. They even have horses in the stalls just like it would have been in the 1800's. That's certainly adding quite the authentic touch for the tourists."

This is getting really interesting Alissa decided, as she continued walking until she was completely outside the large barn. As her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, she slowly looked up and saw the main house in all its glory standing right in front of her. But this house was twice the size of the one she had seen on the tour earlier in the day. That's strange she thought. This must be a different house located somewhere else on the property. It looks exactly the same as the house on the set, but it is so much bigger and more impressive than that house.

"I've got to check this out," Alissa said eagerly, as she started walking up to the main house. But as she got closer to the house, a loud commotion made her quickly look to her right side. For a spilt second she thought the noise she heard sounded like a herd of horses running. Then everything happened very quickly as she suddenly realized that it was a herd of horses—and they were heading right for her!

"Oh no!" she yelled. Then Alissa's world went dark.

oOoOoOoOo

"Pa, where did she come from?" asked Little Joe, as he quickly pulled Cochise to a stop.

"It's like she just appeared from nowhere," Adam commented, as he looked at the girl lying in front of him.

He was the first one to jump off of his horse and was bending over the small girl that was lying on the ground. Ben and Hoss joined them and were watching as Adam started to gently turn her over to get a better look. It was a good thing that they had been able to stop in time, or she would've been trampled by their horses.

"She is lovely," said Adam, almost in a whisper, as he looked down into the face of this pretty young girl. She almost looked angelic to Adam, as he continued to gaze at her beauty. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he started to feel her arms and legs for any broken bones. After carefully checking her out, he was relived that there wasn't anything broken. But he did see that there was a small lump on the side of her head that was starting to swell.

"Pa, we need to get her into the house and tend to her," Adam insisted, as he carefully picked her up and started carrying her to the house. Joe opened the front door and Adam carried her in and gently laid her on the settee.

"She sure has on funny clothes," laughed Hoss, as he noticed her knee high boots with small heels.

"Yeah, and she is wearing really tight britches," Joe commented mischievously, as he glanced up and down at the shapely legs that were in those tight britches.

"Well, let's not worry about what she is wearing, but about trying to get her to come to," Adam said impatiently, as he started to apply a cool cloth to her head that Ben had gotten from the kitchen. Ben sat down next to her rubbing her hands, hoping that might bring her around.

"Oh, my head," Alissa moaned, and started to sit up.

"Whoa there ma'm," Adam said softly, as he tried to push her back down.

"You better not get up too fast. You have a pretty good lump on your head."

As Alissa's eyes began to focus, she looked into the most gorgeous hazel eyes with dark long eyelashes she had ever seen. Once her eyes were completely focused, she sat up and let out a gasp.

"Why, you look just like Adam Cartwright!"

Turning her head to look at the others she declared, "You look like Ben, and Joe and even Hoss! Boy you people really get into your roles, don't you? I wonder where they found actors that look so much like the real characters?" Alissa questioned, as she glanced from one man to the other while they all stared back at her looking totally confused with what she was saying.

Then she remembered how she had gotten hurt and her temper took over. "You know, you should watch where you are driving those stupid horses! Someone could really get hurt, and then you would end up getting sued. Come to think of it, I just may do that! That was really careless on your part," she stated angrily.

"First of all, you don't drive a horse… you ride one," Adam declared annoyingly.

Alissa waved her hand in the air as if to dismiss that comment as she smirked, "Whatever!"

"Now look here, young lady," Adam said frowning. "Maybe YOU should watch where you are walking!"

So much for the angelic face thought Adam, as he sat there staring at this rude, young girl.

"Me?" exclaimed Alissa.

"You people get paid to entertain the tourists, so you should be the ones watching out for us!"

"What are tourists? And what is she talking about, Adam?" Joe asked, as a puzzled look settled across his face.

"Heck if I know," said Adam dryly, as he rose and went over to sit in the chair.

Alissa sat up and put her legs around and down on the floor. "Look guys, I don't know what your game is, but I need to get back to the gift shop and catch the bus with the rest of the tourists. It's been fun, but I really need to be going now. And don't think I won't complain to the management about you!"

She started to get up and fell right back onto the settee as a dizzy spell took over.

"Listen miss, I think you should stay here for the night until you have recovered from your fall," said Ben patiently, as he smiled hoping that would calm her down. He was starting to think that maybe the bump on her head had done something bad to her, because she definitely was talking rather oddly.

"And just where would I sleep? This is just a set and not a real house," Alissa huffed.

"Not a real house! What are you talking about… of course this is a real house," Ben declared, as he felt his temper starting to rise.

This young girl had only been here a short time and already had been extremely rude. And now she was insinuating that his house was not a house. He just shook his head and took a deep breath before he told this young lady just what he thought of her rude behavior.

Hoss looked over and saw the scowl on his pa's face and decided to say something before he lost his temper. He knew just how much his pa would take, and it wasn't looking good for this little gal.

"She must have really hurt her head somethin' fierce pa," said Hoss.

"Yeah, and it sure hasn't done much for her manners either," said Adam sarcastically under his breath, as he brushed a piece of lint off of his pant leg. Of course it was loud enough for Alissa to hear.

"Now just a minute, Mister Adam or whatever your name is. My manners are just fine. It is you people that have a problem. I think you are all a little fried from too much sun while playing at being the Cartwrights!"

This was just about all Adam could take. He stood up and went over and stood right in front of her with his hands on his hips. Alissa stood up at this point also because she wasn't about to let him intimidate her. She only came to right under his chin, so it really didn't give her much advantage in this discussion. But she put her hands on her hips too, and they both began to glare.

"We do not play at being Cartwrights! We ARE the Cartwrights!" exclaimed Adam, as a scowl was darkening his handsome face.

"And furthermore, your manners need a lot of improving, young lady. People who are guests in someone's house do not yell and call them liars."

"Ohh, this is going no where and I have GOT to go. I will just see my self out, thank you very much."

Alissa turned and started for the front door. Right before she opened the door, she hesitated as she looked over her shoulder and said rather sarcastically, "Goodbye Cartwrights, or whoever you are, and thanks for this little adventure. Even if I did get hurt, it will be a good story to tell the rest of the tourists."

"There she goes with the tourists thing again, pa," sighed Hoss. "Just wish I knew what in tarnation a tourist is?"

Alissa threw up her hands as she finally declared, "I give up with you people!"

Then she opened the front door and stormed out and started walking quickly across the yard towards the barn trying to get control of her temper. The more she walked, the madder she became. But as she was getting closer to the barn, she couldn't help but notice all the beautiful scenery that was all around her and it slowly started to help calm her down a little.

"The scenery in this part of the country is so beautiful," Alissa said softly, as she slowed down long enough to turn and watch the horses moving around in the corral and the trees swaying in the breeze.

"It is so serene and peaceful here… and it definitely is much quieter here than the other parts of the ranch that I have already seen. I haven't heard any cars or even an occasional jet going overhead."

Alissa smiled when she heard the birds chirping in the large pine tree by the barn. She began to feel like her old self and took a deep breath as she finally got to the barn and opened the door. Stepping inside the barn, Alissa had to squint as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Once her eyes adjusted, she quickly headed for the back of the barn where she thought she had come in earlier in the day.

"That's funny... where is the door on this side of the barn? I know this is where I came in."

Alissa continued to walk back and forth at the back of the barn looking for the missing door, but there was no door to be found. While she was frantically walking back and forth feeling the wall for a door, Adam and Joe had come out to the barn and were standing in the doorway watching her.

"That bump sure has made her loco," said Joe, shaking his head.

"I know," said Adam. "And awfully sassy too."

"I wonder how long she is going to walk back and forth before she gives up and realizes there is no door there?" asked Joe.

About this time Alissa was starting to panic. She knew this was where she came in at, but now there was no door! Okay, this is getting a little weird she thought nervously. Just where am I? Then she turned and saw Adam and Little Joe standing in the doorway to the barn watching her.

"You know, those two sure look like the spitting image of their characters. You would think they were twins. I wonder where they got actors that looked so much like the real characters," she muttered to herself. And then it slowly started to dawn on her.

"Oh my gosh, did I just go back through time and into the real thing? Is there really a Ponderosa and Cartwrights too? That can't be…it was just a TV show. Just what did I step into when I went through that doorway?"

Still a little weak from the bump on her head, and being totally overwhelmed by what might have just happened, Alissa fainted and slowly slipped to the ground.

When Alissa came to, she was in a big four-poster bed in a beautiful old fashioned bedroom. Her boots had been removed and a soft quilt had been laid over her.

"Where am I?" she said out loud, as she quickly sat up in bed.

Then it all came rushing back to her. Was she really back in time or is everyone here playing a joke on her? Of course why would they want to do that? They don't even know me, so what would be the point she thought, trying to get control of her nerves? Slowly getting out of bed, Alissa went to the door and peered out into the hallway. Hearing voices coming from down in the great room, she went to stand at the top of the stairs. Because she heard them talking about her, she decided to stand there and listen hoping to find out what might be going on.

"Pa, she must be in a really bad way. She keeps carrying on about things that don't make any sense. She keeps talking about some door in the barn that isn't there," said Little Joe, as he poked the log in the fireplace.

"Yeah, and she talks kina funny too," added Hoss.

"Well, she sure doesn't have manners and is too out spoken for me no matter if she talks crazy or not," stated Adam frowning.

"She just needs a little time I think to get her bearings. After all, that was a bad bump on her head. She probably will be all right after a good nights sleep," Ben added, as he stretched and sat down in his favorite chair.

"And then what?" asked Adam. "We don't know anything about her…where she came from and who her people are."

Alissa was taking this all in when a tear started to roll down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away.

"Where am I really, and what in the heck am I going to do?" She said wearily, as she let out a long exasperated sigh.

Slowly going back to her room, she quietly closed the door. She crawled up on the bed and then started to braid her hair and think. She always liked braiding her hair when she was worried about things. It just seemed to calm her down, and boy did she need calming right now.

"I don't drink, but I sure wish I had something strong right about now to help me calm down and think what to do next," she said softly, as she braided the first braid.

"What am I going to tell these people? If I tell them I am from the future, they will really think I am crazy! I just don't know what to say to them. I guess I could tell them the bump on my head made me forget where I am from and who my people are. I am going to have to really think this thing through. And just how am I ever going to get back to my own time."

Alissa let out a yawn and settled down on the mattress. "This is like an episode from The Twilight Zone," she muttered wearily, as she closed her eyes. What a mess I have fallen into she thought, as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

oOoOoOo

Alissa awoke to the sound of someone yelling. "Food get cold, you come to breakfast now."

At first she didn't remember where she was, but as soon as she looked around the room, it quickly came back to her. That just sounded like Hop Sing. Oh brother, it just can't be him. Of course he has to be in this crazy nightmare too she laughed and shook her head. After all, you can't have the Cartwrights without Hop Sing! What a crazy adventure this is turning out to be. It is definitely strange though, because there isn't even supposed to be a real Cartwright family or Ponderosa. Yet here they are, and I am sitting in their guest room right in the middle of their ranch!

Well, I am hungry, so I might as well get started on my story and go to breakfast. I just hope they believe me. Even if they do, what will I do and where will I live? They may not even want me to stay here. Alissa had all these thoughts running through her head as she washed her face and unbraided her hair. There was a brush and comb on the dresser, so she brushed her hair and straightened her clothes and headed down the stairs.

All the Cartwright men were seated at the table, and when she approached they all stood up as Joe helped her with her chair. My goodness, what manners they have in this time. It is rather awesome for a man to stand and help you with your chair she thought, as she placed her napkin on her lap.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Ben smiling, as he poured himself some coffee.

"Yes, very well, thank you."

"Would you like some coffee?" asked Little Joe, as he held the coffee pot in his hand.

"Yes please," Alissa answered softly, as she smiled while watching all these handsome Cartwright men seated around the table.

So far everyone had spoken to her except Adam. He just set there and smiled and looked at her with those beautiful eyes of his. She began to get uncomfortable under his stare, so she finally looked him in the eye and said boldly, "Good morning, Adam. How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you. I think it is time we formally introduced ourselves, don't you? My name is Adam Cartwright. This is my father Ben, my middle brother Eric…we call him Hoss, and my youngest brother…"

"Little Joe," Alissa said matter of factly.

"How do you know my name?" asked Little Joe.

Oh, oh, thought Alissa, nervously…what do I do now?

"I guess I must have heard someone say it last night," she answered quickly.

"Oh, of course," Adam replied. "And what is your name?"

"My name is Alissa Anderson."

Ben smiled as he said, "Very nice to formally meet you, Miss Anderson."

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright. And thank you so much for letting me stay here last night."

"We were happy to have you, Miss Anderson," Ben smiled fondly.

"So just where do you come from, Miss Anderson, and where are your guardians or family?" Adam asked, as he slowly leaned forward giving her just a hint of his dimples as he smiled.

This is going to get tricky now thought Alissa.

"Well, that's just it. It is the strangest thing… I can't remember where I come from. I don't have any guardians, as my parents are dead. I do remember I was on my own with a group of people, and then I suddenly ended up here. I can remember that part, but not where I am from. It must be this bump on my head that is causing me to only remember parts of my life," Alissa lied.

"How old are you?" asked Ben.

"I am nineteen," Alissa replied, as she nibbled on some toast.

"Why, you don't look older than fifteen or sixteen," commented Ben, as he watched Alissa eating her toast.

Alissa frowned as she looked down the table at Ben. "Well I am nineteen! I am just short and look younger than I am. Most people never think I am as old as I tell them. I have had to deal with that little problem my whole life."

Alissa instinctively started to reach into her purse to get her drivers license to prove her age, when she realized her purse was up on the dresser in her room.

Adam just shook his head as he looked across the table suspiciously before he asked, "And you don't have anyone who is your guardian traveling with you? Surely you are not alone on a trip?"

"Why yes… I am on my own. What is wrong with that?" she asked indignantly, as she frowned at Adam.

"A girl of your age should not be traipsing around the countryside by herself. It just isn't done in this part of the country. Surely you must have someone who is in charge of you," Adam replied.

"Now just a minute, buddy," Alissa said angrily, as she stood up letting that temper of hers surface again.

"I don't need anyone in charge of me telling me what to do. I have been telling me what to do for quite some time now, thank you very much!"

"My name is not Buddy. And I will thank you to have a civil tongue in your head when you are speaking to your elders!" Adam declared, as he stood up also.

"My elders? Just how old are you?" asked Alissa, as she continued to glare at Adam.

"I am 28, so that makes me older than you, young lady. Remember, you are a guest in this house and as such we expect you to act properly."

"Oh, well that doesn't make you THAT much older than me. But you are right, I am a guest and I have been rude by yelling," Alissa answered softly, but she still continued to glare at Adam.

"It is just the way you speak to me that gets me so angry. I haven't had anyone talk to me like that before… telling me that I need a keeper," she complained, as she sat back down and picked up her coffee cup and took a sip.

"That's rather obvious, because if you lived in this house and talked to a guest of ours like you have spoken to us, there would be consequences you probably wouldn't like," Adam replied, rather harsher than he had intended.

"Well now, breakfast is getting cold, so why don't we just eat and then we can discuss Alissa's situation after we all have had a good breakfast," offered Ben, as he tried to smooth over the tension in the room.

Alissa slowly started eating when the enormity of her situation started to get the better of her. Eventually tears started rolling down her cheeks. She brushed them away with her hand and hoped no one had noticed. But Little Joe was watching her and when she looked up, he gave her a big smile and a wink. That was all it took as she started to finally give into her emotions. Adam had noticed her crying also and felt bad he had been so harsh with her.

"Look Miss Anderson, I am so sorry if I made you cry. I really didn't mean to. There just seems to be so many questions that need to be answered, and you just don't have the answers."

Alissa just kept crying and tried to stop the tears with her napkin. She just felt like the whole world she knew had been suddenly turned up side down, and she was hanging on by a thread. She had no idea why she was here, and furthermore where here was. There really wasn't a 'real' Ponderosa or Cartwrights, so how could she be here in the first place? Finally she got control of her emotions as she dabbed her eyes.

"You have been so kind to take me in, and I am sorry if I can't answer your questions. I am not sure of what is going on either. All I know is I was in a gift shop with a group of people looking around when I decided to go through a door at the back of the shop. After I went through the doorway, I ended up in a barn. Then the next thing I remember is coming through the door of the barn and walking out and having you and your horses stomping on me. I wish I could tell you more, but that is all I remember."

"Do you remember if the people you were with in this shop were any relatives or guardians," asked Adam.

"There you go with the guardian thing again. I am old enough to not have guardians with me," insisted Alissa angrily, as once again she felt her temper start to flare. Boy it doesn't take much for this man to make me see red thought Alissa, as she counted to ten before going on.

"I have been making my own decisions for quite some time now, and I certainly don't need a guardian!"

"You did say you were nineteen, although I find that hard to believe. Anyway, nineteen really is not old enough either to be without a guardian or relative. As a woman you should be twenty- one years of age to be on your own, and even then you should have a traveling companion with you. It just isn't done any other way here. It is way too dangerous for a woman to travel alone, let alone a girl," stated Adam, as he looked directly at her.

"Especially a young woman as beautiful as you are." Of course, he said this last part to himself.

Alissa frowned when she couldn't hide her annoyance anymore. "Well, where I come from girls my age go all over by themselves and no one bothers them at all."

"And just where is that? I don't remember where you said you were from," Adam asked, as he eyed her warily. He still didn't believe she was telling the truth about being nineteen. Maybe she was a runaway.

Great she thought, now I stepped in it. I am not supposed to remember where I am from.

"Well, I can't remember where I am from, but I know I have been able to go where I want without someone telling me I can or can't… I do remember that!" she stated boldly, as she raised her chin defiantly.

"We aren't getting anywhere with this bickering," Ben replied. "So lets just finish breakfast or soon Hop Sing will be yelling at us."

The rest of the breakfast went smoothly, and eventually Ben suggested that they all go into the great room and discuss Alissa's situation. Alissa kept glancing nervously over at Adam. He still keeps looking at me like I have just stolen his last dime. And I really don't think he believes my whole story she thought, as she looked down at her pants while she played with a crease in her jeans.

"Now then," Ben started the conversation. "Let's start at the beginning, Miss Anderson. Tell us again exactly what you remember."

"Well, I was in a gift shop one minute, and then I went through a door at the back of the shop. After I went through that door, I went through another door at the end of a hall and finally ended up walking into a large barn. Apparently it was your barn that I steeped into. Eventually I walked out of your barn and started looking around when I heard a loud noise. Then suddenly your horses were stomping all over me and everything went black. When I came to, I saw all of you hovering over me. That is really all I can remember," she said quietly, as she started to cry again.

"I just don't know what I am going to do or where I am going to go. This is all so strange to me and I just want to go back home." She wept softly and soon couldn't control her sobs.

Ben stood up and went and put his arm around her. "There, there… don't cry. You can stay here as long as it takes to find out where you are from, and if there is someone to take care of you. So don't worry and dry your tears."

After hearing this, Alissa started to get control of her tears and sat up straight in the chair. Good grief, she thought to herself. I hardly ever cry and have been taking care of myself for a long time now. I always thought those girls who could cry at the drop of a hat were ridiculous. And here I am sobbing like one of them. It is just so overwhelming and really hard to get use to the idea that I may have gone back in time or wherever I have gone. Okay get a grip, Ali… stiff upper lip and all that.

Finally she looked up at Ben and smiled as she said, "Thank you very much, Mr. Cartwright. I would really appreciate your hospitality and any help you can give me. I am sorry I have been such a crybaby. I don't normally act this way and hardly ever cry."

"Very well," said Ben. "I think the first thing we need to do is get you into some suitable clothes."

"Ah, pa…what is wrong with her clothes? I think she looks just fine in the britches she has on," grinned Little Joe.

"Joseph, that will be about enough," warned Ben.

"Just what is wrong with my clothes," Alissa asked, as she looked down at her clothing.

Ben cleared his throat, "Well, I just think something a little less restrictive might be better for you."

Ben smiled as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Come along now, Alissa, we will go into town and see about purchasing some new clothes for you. Oh, wait a minute; I said I would meet with the foreman about the branding. Adam, it will have to be you as the boys have to help bring in the cattle."

Adam just rolled his eyes, "Yes, pa."

oOoOoOo

Three hours later Alissa found herself being poked and prodded and stuck with pins while two older ladies were measuring her for dresses and riding skirts. They just couldn't get over Alissa's under garments and kept giggling among themselves. They weren't the only ones who were having a hard time with under garments. Alissa couldn't believe how much 'stuff' a girl had to wear under her clothes. She always thought a chemise was soft and sexy, but bloomers… Please. And the shoes they wanted her to wear took forever to put on with those little buttons in the front. Luckily she had on boots, so she could wear them for a while. But she knew she would eventually have to tackle trying to get on the shoes they had given her.

"There you go, miss. We will have all these clothes ready for you in a few days. Until then we have a few ready-made dresses you can wear... anything for the Cartwrights. They are such wonderful men, and a good catch for you too," assured one of the ladies, as she winked at Alissa.

"Thank you so much for helping me," Alissa replied excitedly, as she looked at herself in the mirror for the tenth time that day.

Boy, what a change had come over her by just putting on one of the dresses the ladies had given her. It was a pretty shade of blue with lace around the collar. They also offered to do her hair up and now she looked just like any other young woman in town. She finally gathered up her packages and went to find Adam. Adam had decided to wait outside the store, and was patiently walking back and forth thinking about all the things he could be doing back on the ranch instead of being here buying clothes for a girl that they knew nothing about.

As Alissa stepped out of the shop and onto the sidewalk, she startled Adam when she spoke, "I am ready to go now, and I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, Mr. Cartwright."

"No, you didn't keep me waiting too long at all," Adam said politely, as he started to turn around. When he finally turned completely around, he let out a sigh as he looked at the beautiful young girl standing in front of him.

As Adam stared at Alissa standing in her new blue dress, he felt like the breath had just been knocked out of him. Now that she has on the proper clothing, she is even more beautiful than when I first saw her he thought. I just can't believe anyone so lovely would have a relative or guardian that would ever let her go around on her own like she says. It would be so dangerous in this part of the country for any young girl, let alone one this beautiful. Every man around would be trying to steal a kiss or worse from her. Well she may not like it, but she is in our care now. And she is not going anywhere from now on without someone with her! Adam slowly brought his mind back as he picked up the rest of the packages at Alissa's feet.

"Are you ready to go now?" Adam enquired, clearing his throat as he got himself composed.

"Yes I am, and I thank you for all these clothes. I guess I would look funny in the ones I had on."

"Well not funny, but definitely too provocative!" Adam chuckled and winked at Alissa.

"It is getting late, so let's get started heading back to the ranch. We have a long drive ahead."

As Adam helped Alissa get into the buggy she commented causally, "You know it is really strange for me to ride in a horse and buggy to go anywhere."

"What did you say?" asked Adam, as he turned and looked at Alissa.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking out loud."

On the ride home, Alissa noticed all the beautiful countryside they were riding through. It sure is beautiful here she thought, as she looked at the green trees and all the beautiful wild flowers scattered across the sides of the road. An occasional squirrel scurried along beside the buggy, and the easy pace that the buggy went was really relaxing. Alissa just sat back and enjoyed the ride as she thought about her present situation. It is rather nice here, but I think I am going to have a big adjustment in this little world I have found myself in now. Letting out a long, weary sigh, Alissa couldn't help but wonder what the future held for her, and what this new life was going to be like.

Later that evening Alissa was up in her room walking around admiring the lovely furniture and drapes.

"Boy would an antique dealer have a ball in this house. Of course this is modern furniture now," she laughed.

She went over and sat on the edge of the bed as she admired the lovely quilt that was on her bed. "Just what am I going to do while I am here? I don't want to just learn to cook and sew and become Suzy homemaker. I really don't think I have it in me to do that."

Alissa shrugged slightly and sighed as she slowly looked around her old fashioned room.

"I am a modern woman and am use to using a computer and cell phones. How can I just shut all that off and become a docile and proper young lady like what they are use to around here. I worked in a health clinic along with going to school. I was always busy, so how am I going to slow down to this quiet life? And most importantly, I am not use to keeping my opinions to myself. I love a good debate and will argue with the best of them. I don't think Mr. Adam Cartwright or the rest of them would appreciate it if I started to debate women's rights. Because I am sure they don't have a whole lot of rights around here yet for women."

Cell phone—Alissa suddenly thought of her phone as she noticed her purse on the night table and reached over and brought it back to the bed. She quickly poured out all of its contents and started sifting through the items. There really wasn't much to go through, as she hadn't brought a lot of things in her purse when she had gone on the tour. She picked up her chap stick, some Kleenex and her cell phone, but where was her wallet? She shook the purse to see if it had stuck in it, but quickly realized that it was not in there.

"Great, now how am I going to prove my age?"

Alissa frowned, "Well, that is just plain stupid, Alissa. You can't show them your drivers' license even if you had it. Then they would really think you were from Mars!"

Alissa looked at her cell phone and smiled. She quickly flipped it open and dialed her friend. Then she sighed as she realized she didn't even have a dial tone.

"Of course not, you ninny. They didn't have cell phones in the 1800's."

Throwing the phone on the bed, Alissa stood up and slowly walked over to the window and pulled the lace curtain back as she peered into the darkness outside her window.

"I'm not even sure what year this is, so maybe women don't even have the right to vote yet. Maybe I could start something for women's rights. That could be a little exciting! Boy what a crazy adventure this may turn out to be."

Slowly walking over to the mirror, Alissa looked at the old fashion girl staring back at her. Eventually a cheeky grin pulled at the corners of her mouth.

"I have a feeling that Mr. Adam Cartwright and I will butt heads a few times on a lot of issues before I go back. Because I have seen first hand just how opinionated he is from our latest conversations! Of course, that is if I even get to go back to my own time. Who knows what is going to happen to me. Right now I feel like I am dancing in circles. I guess I am dancing…dancing in time," she sighed, as she looked at herself in the mirror one more time.

Alissa raised her chin slightly and straightened her shoulders back as she grinned mischievously.

"Well, Alissa, in the meantime I think you will just have to make a few waves around here, don't you? So you just better look out Adam Cartwright and Virginia City… because Alissa Anderson has come to town!"

TBC

This is the first story in the series. There is a lot more to come as Alissa tries to adjust to her new life. She was so right in her prediction, and she and Adam will definitely butt heads a lot as he tries to deal with this feisty, modern girl! Lots of adventures lie ahead for Alissa as she settles into life on the Ponderosa. So if you enjoyed this story, please review and watch for the next one in the series.


End file.
